Ayo belajar!
by grimm the kitty
Summary: belajar itu ngebosenin! kata sape? belajar bisa jadi hal yang menyenangkan kok! ayo kita belajar dari para tokoh Bleach yang kini harus jadi murid di sekolah Karakura! eps 2: Belajar Pkn asyik, bikin ngakak malah, dijamin suka PKN deh! (chap 2 updated)
1. Belajar Sejarah bersama Urahara

**Belajar sejarah**

Sejarah itu adalah mata pelajaran yang biasanya para pelajar bilang sangat membosankan dan bikin molor. kata sape? Sejarah bisa jadi sangat mengasyikan dan bisa bikin ngakak loh! ayo coba belajar sejarah dengan bantuan para karakter Bleach favorit kita!

Bleach act

untuk pelajaran kali ini, mari kita perkenalkan guru serta murid yang lagi ada dikelas.

cast:

Guru: Pak Urahara Kisuke

Pelajaran : Sejarah

Murid:

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques (murid yang tergolong pinter tapi malesnya ga ketulungan, mana temperamental...disebut sebagai preman kelas, diem-diem suka yang imut!)

Ulquiorra Sciffer (anak alim yang menomor satukan peraturan, baginya orang yang melanggar peraturan dan berlaku seenak jidat itu sampah, juara 1 sekolah,agak sensi kalo udah nyangkut tinggi badan.)

Ichigo Kurosaki (murid indo , sehingga rambutnya yang terang benderang dan sering diejek gara-gara itu, anak dokter, otak lumayan encer, masuk kategori cowok tercakep dan terbaik di sekolah oleh para cewek)

Inoue Orihime ( cewek cantik bertubuh asoy geboy, tapi agak oon dikit, kalo soal pelajaran agak lemot nangkepnya, suka sama benda-benda aneh, kalo udah BT, iblisnya keluar)

Kuchiki Rukia ( cewek tomboy, sahabat terdekatnya Ichigo, lagi krisis gender, sama seperti si Ulqui cewek ini sensi ama tubuhnya yang tergolong cebol)

Renji Abarai ( cowok urakan yang bersuara lantang, tipe orang yang bertindak sebelum berpikir dulu, sangat polos dan cenderung bego kalo soal itung-itungan)

Ishida Uryuu (cowok bermata sipit and berkacamata ini juara 2 di sekolah loh, bersaing kepintaran ama Ulqui, dan rival Szayel dalam bidang kimia dan fisika, suka sejarah, tapi dia paling sebel kalo kelas udah ribut, hobinya menjahit pakaian dan boneka! langganannya ya si Grimmjow )

Chad ( cowok bertubuh gede ini adalah palajar Meksiko yang lahir di negara tercinta kita ini, pendiem dan terlihat serius, walau sangat suka humor, tapi karna wajah dan tubuhnya begitu, humornya garing)

Szayel (cowok pinter sama kaya Ishida, tapi bidang terkuatnya ada di fisika dan kimia, lumayan suka sejarah, tapi sebel ama tokoh-tokoh idiot di sejarah, makanya selalu saja ia berdebat dengan guru tentang subjek yang lagi dibahas)

segitu dulu aja perkenalannya, marilah kita masuk kelas untuk belajar Sejarah anak-anak!

Ishida : Berdiri! Beri salam!

Semua : Selamat pagi pak Guru~!

Urahara : pagi, anak-anak muridku yang imut-imut~

Chad: *dalam hati berkata: gue imut?...masa? *...*liat badan sendiri*...*salting ditempat*

Grimmjow: Hah? sapa yang imut? wong badan kita-kita ini udah gede semua...yah, kecuali memang masih ada 2 pohon toge disini sih... *senyam-senyum ngejek *

Ulquiora: Maksut loe siapa, sampah? *melotot sambil ngeluarin aura ngancem*

Rukia:*siap-siap lemparin pensil yang udah runcing, tapi ditahan Inoue*

Grimmjow: *bersiul-siul tak jelas*

Rukia : awas loe kucing garong, gue kerjain loe nanti! *mencak-mencak geje ditempat*

Urahara: udah, udah, tenang...masih pagi begini jangan pada ribut dong. Ayo, buka buku sejarah halaman 123 dan siapkan buku catatan kalian, hari ini kita akan belajar tentang masa penjajahan Belanda, dimulai dari VOC.

VOC adalah perserikatan dagang Belanda atau bisa juga disebut kongsi dagang Hindia Timur yang dibuat oleh Johan Van Olden Barnveled. VOC sendiri adalah singkatan dari Vereenigde Oost Indische Compagnie. VOC dibuat dengan tujuan untuk menghindari persaingan diantara sesama pedagang Belanda di Indonesia dalam memnghadapi kongsi dagang Inggris yang pada abad itu merajai dunia perdagangan dan industri.

nah, si VOC ini punya hak Octoroi di negara kita ini, antara lain: untuk memonopoli perdagangan, untuk mencetak uang sendiri, untuk membuat perjanjian dengan raja-raja, memungut pajak, mengangkat pegawai, dan hak mendirikan benteng pertahanan.

Chad: ...*mendengar dengan serius*

Szayel: *angkat tangan*

Urahara: silakan Szayel, mau tanya apa?

Szayel: pak, kok, tadi dari hak octoroi yang bapak sebutin, Belanda koq punya hak mungut pajak sih? kan dia pendatang, bukan orang indonesia, mustinya ga boleh dong, minta pajak ke kita? seenak jidat aja dia maen minta majeg segala, ga tau malu banget sih ?

Urahara: ahahaha, apaboleh buat, saat jaman itu, yang punya cara berpikir lebih maju itu pihak Belanda, dia kan bangsa penjajah yang udah punya cara membuat organisasi perdagangan. sedang Indonesia sendiri saat masa itu masih ga ngerti cara dagang, yang ada masih cara barter. ya otomatis kita dengan bodohnya nurutin peraturan belanda yang secara tak sadar udah ngejajah di bidang ekonomi kita.

liciknya Belanda ini, karna dia tahu negara kita terutama pulau Jawa punya hasil rempah-rempah yang melimpah, diadakan hak ekstirpasi, yaitu hak untuk memotong pohon rempah-rempah untuk menstabilkan harga , pada masa ini, masyarakat kita suruh kerja tanpa upah, kerja paksa gitulah.

Grimmjow: sialan banget itu VOC, udah seenak kentut masuk ke Indo , nyruh-nyuruh lagi! masa ga ada yang ngelawan sih pa?

Urahara:gimana mau melawan Grimmy? Wong kita belom ada sekolah, kita mana ngerti cara ngelawan Belanda, otak kita belum terlalu cerdas untuk melawan orang Belanda dan Eropa yang saat itu lebih maju, notebenenya, mereka udah ada revolusi gitu looh. Sedangkan kita? masih kedaerahan . Mereka udah united seluruh negrinya, jadi bedanya jauuuh gitu, dek.

nah, kita terusin lagi ya? ada yang bilang Indonesia itu dijajah Belanda selama 350 tahun, menurut kalian itu bener ga?

Ulquiorra: salah pak, saya udah baca buku di perpus dan seraching di Net, indonesia dijajah Belanda itu dari tahun 1819-1942.

Urahara: aih, murid bapak satu ini pinter bener~! *nangis terharu gaya lebay*

Ulquiorra : *merinding disco di kursi, matanya udah merem-melek kaya lampu setopan mau mati.*

Urahara: ok, lanjut ya anak-anak~!nah, pas penjajahan Belanda, banyak perang kedaerahan loh~! ada yang tau perang apa saja yang terjadi di masa itu?

Orihime: saya! saya pak!

Urahara: ooh, coba nak orihime...

Orihime: itu perangnya Patimura, perang Padi, terus, perang Diponegoro!

Urahara: aih, ada anak bapa yang pinter lagi, cara belajar bapak memang mantab ya? banyak murid yang ngerti! HUAHAHAHA *ketawa puas* ..ehem! tapi Ori-chan tadi ada yang salah, bukan perang Padi, tapi perang Padri.

Orihime: ooh, gitu, maaf ya pa...*sedih*

Urahara: ooh, ndak apa koq anaku yang cantik, ohohoh...

Orihime : *bermuka masem sambil berbisik ke diri sendiri* sapa yang anakmu?bapakku ga jenggotan dengan rambut acak-acakan bak gembel kaya kamu .

Rukia *karna duduk disebelah, dan kedengar, cuma bisa merinding dan geleng kepala*

Urahara: ok,untuk sekedar info aja, perang yang paling mahal buat Pihak Belanda karna lama dan butuh biaya perang mahal itu perang Diponegoro. habis Diponegoro udah perang gaya Grilya, dan pindah-pindah kaya hantu. Tentu saja pihak belanda dibuat mabok kepayang. kenapa sih, Dipo-chan ama Dutch-san perang? habisnyaaa~ Rumah pribadine Pangeran Diponegoro dipatok Belanda tanpa izin! bayangkan saja rumah anda yang luas, tiba-tiba ada yang ngebatesin jadi milik mereka tanpa izin! gimana ndak marah? kasus pertama, si Dutch-san mematok biasa pake kayu, yang disuruh tentu para rakyat Yogya. pas paginya Diponegoro tau kelakuan kurang asemnya si Dutch-san, maka diperintahnya lagi rakyat untuk membnongkar patokan itu, kasus 2, si Dutch-san ga kapok-kapok juga, malah marah, _ruk deze mensen_!(terjemahan: sialan ini orang!) kenapa PATOKNE YANG I SURUH TANCAPKAN MALAH DIBHONGKAR? katane Dutch (belanda). dan disuruhlah si rakyat untuk mematok lagi pake warna merah!

Diponegoro jadi makin dongkol aja ama kelakuan Dutch-san, akhirnya disuruhlah rakyat (lagi) untuk membongkar patok dan dipasangi patok Tombak biar nandain Diponegoro ga takut ama Belanda.

Ichigo: loh? tadi koq, bapak bilang kalo pemicu perang Diponegoro itu karna rumah pribadinya yang dipatok? kalau ga salah, waktu SD juga giajarin kalo perang Diponegoro itu karna Belanda matok kuburan leluhurnya Diponegoro kan?

Urahara: ohohoh, ada 1 murid bapak yang tanggap nih~ iya buener, tapi yang lebih ditail itu Rumah pribadine Dipo-chan yang ada di Tegal Tejo yang dipatok~. nah nanti nyambung-nyambungnya ya ke makam leluhurnya Dipo-chan juga~. Hati-hati jangan ampe bingung, pemicu utama itu gara-gara rumah Pribadine diserang,nanti nyebar-nyebarnya (ujungnya) kena Makam leluhurnya Dipo-chan juga. yah, sama saja sih sebenarnya. kalo mau lebih jelas baca buku sejarah kalian atau search di Net yaw~! uhuhu...

Ishida:kalau saya boleh bertanya, pak... koq, rakyatnya kurang berpengetahuan ya? mau -maunya disuruh-suruh sama orang belanda dan Diponegoro.

Urahara: oh...yah itu karena bangsa kita terutama yang dijawa, emang sungkem dan sangat patuh ama atasan kita. nah , terusin lagi ya~ perang melawan pihak Belanda itu ada 4 macam loh . Pertama, menekankan pada senjata, kalo di jawa senjata pake kris,tumbak. Kalo Aceh pake rencong . Kedua,karna motivasi agama. istilahnya perang dan mau mati demi apa yang dipercayai (agamanya) kaya perang jihad gitu~. Ketiga, perang oleh unsur mitos(gaib) contohnya Sisingamangaraja ke-12. dia itu, kalo perang en kena rembak, ga luka sama sekali, malah ngebersihin debu yang tertinggal dibajunya dan nantang belanda, apaan nih? tadi itu nyamuk ya , yah kira-kira ngomong gitu lah!keempat, perang dengan mengandalkan aspek pemimpin, jadi biasanya kalo si pemimpin udah ketangkep ato dihukum mati, ya tamatlah sudah perjuangann rekan-rekannya, musti nunggu lagi buat ada pemimpin baru.

Grimmjow: emang Diponegoro gimana cara nelawan belanda sampe si belanda klebek-klebek pa?

Urahara: aduh, nak Grimmjow, bahasa apa itu klebek-kelebek? belajar bahasa indonesia lagi yang bener ya~ ehem! Diponegoro itu perang pake strategi Gerilya, tadi bapa udah bilang koq, coba perhatiin lebih serius ya~, nah, si Diponegoro inilah yang pertama kali bikin strategi itu di nusantara ini loh~! jadi sistemnya kaya pake spy gitu, nanti si belanda dapet Info kalo si Diponegoro ada di Solo, eh , pas Solo diserang, ternyata ada kabar lagi kalo Diponegoro ada di tempat lain, ya prosesnya jadi kaya main ucing sumput gitu deeeh~!

Renji: wow, keren banget! i like this guy! *ngacungin jempol*

Ichigo: *sedikit mundur ke belakang* R...RENJI...LOE GAY?

Semua : *LE GASP*!

Renji: hah? bukanlah! bukan artian yang kaya gitu! loe ajah yang otaknya selalu mikir kesono! *marah*

Ichigo: ya udah sory, tapi kan u sendiri ga usah pake "i like this guy* segala...kesannya Gay tau ga?

Urahara: aih, pagi-pagi gini koq malah ngomongin jeruk makan jeruk? mana dipelajaran saya lagi! itumah nanti di pelajaran Biologynya Kurotsuchi ato kelas sosiologynya Ichimaru.

Semua: *idih, justru 2 mata pelajaran dengan 2 guru psycho nan ebel gitu yang bikin kita-kita enggan ngikutinnya*

Urahara: aih~jangan begitu anak-anak, biarpun se-geje dan se-abal apapun gurumu, mereka udah berjasa ngebuat kalian pada pinter looh~! kaya aku~ guru kan seorang pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa! yah, walau gaji kecil-kecilan, yang penting jasanya gede~! uohohoho...

Rukia: haduh, si bapak udan mulai narsis mode on nih...

Urahara: maaf,maaf...yak, dimana kita tadi? oh ya, dari main ucing sumput di perang Dipo-chan ya? uhuk! ok,pertama-tama ada kabar kalo Dipo-chan ada di Selarong, diseranglah Selarong oleh Belanda . Eh, taunya ada kabar lagi kalau Dipo-chan ada di Magelang, dan diseranglah Magelang (lagi) oleh Belanda. EEEH, muncul lagi kabar kalo Dipo-chan ada di Solo, dan Solo kembali diserang Belanda, sampe yang terakhir itu ada kabar kalo Dipo-chan ada di Bagelen.

Grimmjow: koq, jadi kaya Rambo yah pa? mana endingnya ga enak banget...Wilayah Indo bagian mana yang namanya kayak kue ?

Ulquiorra: makanya sering baca dong,sampah. Ada tau, wilayah Indonesia yang namanya Bagelen, kalo ga percaya cari ATLAS atau search di google map.

Grimmjow; yea yea...oh, wahai Ukulele yang maha tahu...ga usah pake acara ngasih tau sambil nyolot kali...*menggeram*

Urahara: wah, hari ini terasa panas ya? atau cuman bapak saja yang merasakannya? ahahaha..*ketawa garing* ehehm, ok ...bah nanti di akhir peperangan, Seorang Gubernur Belanda di Yogya saat itu, yang bernama Marcus De Koek, ngundang Diponegoro ke Magelang untuk menyelesaikan masalah secara menjanjikan Dipo-chan gelar Sultan Yogya, ngasih bantuan ekonomi,dll. Tapi semua tawaran yang menggiurkan itu ditolak Dipo-chan...kurang dari 0,2 detik! Dipo-chan malah minta syarat akan menghentikan perang apabila orang-orang Belanda pergi dari tanah Jawa. kesel karna tawarannya ditolak, si Marcus Koek menangkap Dipo-chan dan menjebloskannya kepenjara.

Renji: kasian bener Diponegoro...dasar Belanda licik! tragis nian nasibmu wahai Diponegorooo~! *nangis terharu*

Ichigo:dude...seriously, kalo ngeliat you kaya gini, gue ngerasa illfeel en jadi yakin kalau u itu emang gay...

Renji: Ichigo, sekali lagi loe ngomong kata GAY, gue tusuk bokong loe pake sumpit bekas makan mie ayam gue!

Ichigo: tuh kan! anceman loe aja berbau gay gitu! Amit-amit deh , Ren!

Renji: STOP BILANG GUE GAY! GUE NORMAL! GUE SUKA CEWEK BERDADA BESAR DAN BAHENOL!

Semua: hening...

Ichigo: dan kau juga mesum...*memandang kesamping, mengalihkan muka dari tatapan panas membakar Renji*

Renji: AAAARGH!sialan loe strawbery busuuuk~! *mata udah berkaca-kaca, mungkin karna malu diliatin Rukia en Orihime*

Ichigo: woi! hati-hati ama apa yang kau sebut! sapa yang stroberi hah!

Urahara: aduh, udah-udah...koq malah jadi pada ribut seeh~ lanjotin lagi yok anak-anak, *liat jam* masih ada sisa 20 menit lagi, biar materi kita hari ni bisa selesai sekarang, okay? okey, kita lanjutin lagi. dari masa-masa penjajahan ini, ada orang yang namanya Van Deventeer, dia membuat politik balas budi atau politik etis. nah, gara -gara ide politik dia ini, sekolah-sekolah mulai dibangun di Nusantara. sekolah itu dibagi jadi 3 sekolah dasar. karna dulu golongan dibagi 4, yaitu golongan pertama adalah para orang belanda, kedua adalah orang indo (kawin campur belanda ama indo ato belanda ama tiong hoa), ketiga adalah ningrat, arab ama tiong hoa, dan yang terakhir yang kebanyakan ga boleh sekolah adalah inlander. gologan 1-2 bisa masuk ELS, sedang gol 3 bisa masuk kalo dia kristen, bisa bahasa belanda, dan ningrat. sekolah ELS itu yang paling bagus saat itu, di urutan kedua, sekolah untuk gol2 itu adalah HIS, bahasa yang dipelajari disini pake sunda. lalu yang terakhir adalah HCS, biasanya untuk orang tionghoa, tapi mereka ga boleh belajar bahasa mandarin loh, abis, si belanda takut kalau ada rasa nasionalisme muncul. malahan, disekolah itu, orang-orang Tionghoa malah diajarin bahasa Inggris ato Perancis.

Grimmjow: rasialis sekali ! kalo sukarno masuk mana pa?

Urahara: pertanyaan bagus Grimmy-chan!

Grimmjow: *tersedak ludah sendiri* dia manggil gue apa tadi?

Urahara: sukarno masuk ELS dong~ abis, Sukarno emang fasih banget bahasa belandanya,ningrat lagi!` tapi dia bukan kristen loh~!

Rukia: lah? kalo gitu kenapa dia boleh masuk ELS? kan kata bapak tadi yang boleh masuk sana harus ningrat, bisa bahasa belanda, ama kristen.

Urahara: yah, iya sih, tapi ada pengecualian...asal 2 syarat terpenuhi, boleh saja masuk.

Rukia: oooh. terus pak, sekolah itu kaya SD?

Urahara: well, mungkin bisa dibilang gitu...tapi sesudah lulus, ada sekolah lainnya yang bisa dipilih para lulusan. Misalnya STOVIA buat para murid yang pengen jadi dokter. ada juga kweekschool, buat para calon guru, dan masih banyak lagi , nanti gara -gara ini, cara perlawanan mulai berubah, jadi lebih condong make otak! misalnya dibangunnya Muhamadiyah ato Budi utomo, itu semua Organsisasi yang dibuat untuk ngelawan Belanda, walau nanti juga akan dipake buat ngelawan Jepang, tapi kita belajar itu minggu depan.

Ichigo:emang patokan waktu perubahan cara perlawanan itu apa?

Urahara: well, abad 19 kita masih kedaerahan,de es be, tapi...nanti mulai abad 20 baru mulai pake organisasi! *senyum sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kipas yang entah dari mana*

TENG TING TONG *bel bunyi*

Urahara: ok, bahan kita selesai sampe sini, inget 2 hari lagi kita ulangan ya~!

semua: eeeh? koq gitu pa?

Urahara: bahannya kan gampang! no coment! ayo beri salam! bapa dah kebelet pengen beli kue di Holand Bakery!

Ichigo: *salting* idih...dasar si bapa...

Ishida: berdiri! beri salam!

Semua: terimakasih pak!

Urahara: sampe ketemu lagiii~!

Grimmjow: dasar guru wong edan! gampang ketekmu! meteri ini susah tau.

Ulquiorra: makanya belajar ,sampah!

Grimmjow: apa kata loe tadi ! nyolot banget sih jadi orang!

Ulquiorra: mungkin kalo loe lebih pinter dikit, aku ga akan pake "sampah' kalo manggil loe...

Grimmjow: brengsek loe! * mencengkram kerah Ulqui*

Ichigo: hentikan itu Grimm, udah ini pa Aizen masuk! bisa mati loe kalo sampe bikin ribut di pelajaran dia!

Grimmjow: Cih! *ngelepasin*

Ulquorra: *ngebetulin bajunya yang kusut.*

Ishida: *psst! pa Aizen datang!* BERDIRI! BERI SALAM!

Semua: selamat pagi pa!

Aizen: well, kita akan mulai pelajaran PKN ini dengan ...Grimmjow! Ulquiorra! maju kalian ke depan!

Renji: ah, sepertinya tadi dia dengar suara maki-maki elo bedua...amitabha, semoga loe pada bisa balik dengan selamat!

Chad dan Rukia: * yang satu lagi pose doa di klenteng, yang satu lagi pake pose bismilah*

Grimmjow: *ngeluarin kata-kata kebon binatang dalam gumaman*

Ulquiora: *maju dengan wajah stoic, tapi keliatan kesel karna alisnya sedikit turun kebawah*

Ichigo: man...gue ada feeling ini bakal jadi ga baik...

suasana kelas pun jadi tegang.

bersambung

btw, ada yang nyadar ga kalu fic ini ada perubahan-perubahan en tambahan percakapan?

(klo yang udah nge-review dri dulu pasti ngerti) aand minta saran dong kalo ada~! thx~!

well,wkwkwkwk...nantikan yang selanjutnya ya?


	2. Belajar PKN bersama Aizen

Warning :politik kenegaraan jaman jadul yang yahud, dijamin addicted ama politik dan cara berkewarganegaraan yang baik.

**Belajar PKN**

PKN itu adalah mata pelajaran yang biasanya para pelajar bilang sangat membosankan dan bikin pusing, karna bayak kata level tinggi yang kurang bisa dipahami oleh akal sehat. Karena itu bagi yang tak suka PKN mari kita berusaha mempelajari hal yang ditekuni para orang tua di pemerintahan . PKN susah, ribet, alay bin gaje?kata sape? PKN bisa jadi sangat mengasyikan dan bisa bikin ngakak loh! ayo coba belajar PKN dengan bantuan para karakter Bleach favorit kita!

Bleach act

untuk pelajaran kali ini, mari kita perkenalkan guru serta murid yang lagi ada dikelas.

cast:

Guru: Pak Aizen Sousuke

Pelajaran : PKN (Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan)

Murid:

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques (murid yang tergolong pinter tapi malesnya ga ketulungan, mana temperamental...disebut sebagai preman kelas, diem-diem suka yang imut!)

Ulquiorra Sciffer (anak alim yang menomor satukan peraturan, baginya orang yang melanggar peraturan dan berlaku seenak jidat itu sampah, juara 1 sekolah,agak sensi kalo udah nyangkut tinggi badan.)

Ichigo Kurosaki (murid indo , sehingga rambutnya yang terang benderang dan sering diejek gara-gara itu, anak dokter, otak lumayan encer, masuk kategori cowok tercakep dan terbaik di sekolah oleh para cewek)

Inoue Orihime ( cewek cantik bertubuh asoy geboy, tapi agak oon dikit, kalo soal pelajaran agak lemot nangkepnya, suka sama benda-benda aneh, kalo udah BT, iblisnya keluar)

Kuchiki Rukia ( Jagoan main basket se-jawa barat, ternyata cewek cebol yang tomboy satu ini sangat berbakat di bidang olahraga!)

Renji Abarai ( cowok urakan yang bersuara lantang, tipe orang yang bertindak sebelum berpikir dulu, sangat polos dan cenderung bego kalo soal itung-itungan)

Ishida Uryuu (cowok bermata sipit and berkacamata ini juara 2 di sekolah loh, bersaing kepintaran ama Ulqui, dan rival Szayel dalam bidang kimia dan fisika, kurang suka PKN, dia paling sebel kalo kelas udah ribut, hobinya menjahit pakaian dan boneka! langganannya ya si Grimmjow )

Chad ( cowok bertubuh gede ini adalah palajar Meksiko yang lahir di negara tercinta kita ini, pendiem dan terlihat serius, walau sangat suka humor, tapi karna wajah dan tubuhnya machos mustachios beybeh gitu, humornya garing)

Szayel (cowok pinter sama kaya Ishida, tapi bidang terkuatnya ada di fisika dan kimia, lumayan suka sejarah, tapi sebel ama tokoh-tokoh idiot di sejarah, makanya selalu saja ia berdebat dengan guru tentang subjek yang lagi dibahas)

segitu dulu aja perkenalannya, marilah kita masuk kelas untuk belajar PKN anak-anak!

* * *

Aizen: Kalian berdua akan menjadi asisten saya selama saya menerangkan materi hari ini.

Grimmjow: *bersumpah -serapah dalam hati,mukanya udah Bete*

Ulqui: *mengangguk perlahan * Baik, Pak Aizen.

Aizen: *mengalihkan muka dari 2 anak tadi dan kini menghadap ke murid-murid di kelas* Nah, untuk hari ini, kita akan membahas tentang politik dari zaman orde lama sampe demokrasi terpimpin. Siapkan catatan kalian, dan dengarkan baik-baik. Bagi yang punya pertanyaan, langsung saja angkat tangan.

Renji: *sambil berbisik pelan ke arah Ichigo* Hey, Ichi….si Aizen tuh, gurunya Strict banget ya? Gue paling ga cocok ama guru model begini.

Ichigo: Well,dude …Namanya juga Teacher PKN, Graduate from jurusan Hubungan Internasional ato Hukum, you tau lah orang yang masuk hukum ato HI pada gimana sifatnya?

Renji: iya juga sih….

Aizen: hei, 2 cowok berambut nge-jreng disana! Jangan ngerumpi terus!

Ichigo-Renji: * langsung duduk manis bolpen udah tersedia di tangan,siap nulis*

Aizen: baiklah, coba kalian buka buku cetak halaman 212, Mengenai Negara Boneka.

Semua: *membuka buku serentak bagai pasukan militer dibawah 1 komandan tempur*

Aizen: pada November 1946 ada sebuah organisasi Belanda yang bercokol di Indonesia, yaitu NICA. NICA berupaya untuk menghancurkan RI, diantara lain dilakukan melalui Bidang politik. Ada yang tahu apa nama strategi politik yang digunakan mereka?

Semua: *hening 30 detik*

Aizen: *pasang senyum tampannya* Ulquiorra-kun, Grummjow-kun, coba kalian saling berhadapan, jangan lupa berpegangan tangan ya...

Grimmjow:* pasang muka horror* hah!? Yang bener aja ! Guru macam apa kau mempermainkan murid seperti ini! EMANG LOE HOMO PEDOPHIL!?

Aizen : *senyum, tapi aura angkernya sudah mulai terlihat keluar*

Ulqui:...sebenarnya, aku juga ga mau...tapi bagaimanapun juga, perintah guru adalah absolut. Kalau loe pengen ga naik, silahkan saja... tapi, jangan sampe gue juga kebawa, ngerti loe sampah?*menatap Grimjow tajam sambil menawarkan tangannya*

Grimmjow:grrrr *dengan terpaksa mengambil tangan Ulqui, kini berhadapan dan bergandeng tangan* (oh ya lupa...dia kini sedang berblushing ria didepan...entah karna malu atau marah)

Aizen : nah, anak-anak sekalian...contoh yang didepan ini...*nunjuk Grimm and Ulqui* disebut Unity, kalian tahu cara memutuskan sebuah Unity? ya, dengan membelah atau membagi mereka. Melalui Hint tadi, sudah ada yang tau apa nama strategi politik yang dipakai Nica untuk MEMECAH BELAH RI?

Szyayel : Devide et impera, pak!

Aizen : betul! *lalu memutuskan genggaman tangan Ulqui dan Grimmjow* , melalui itulah NICA membagi Indonesia menjadi RIS, dengan membagi -bagi Indonesia menjadi beberapa negara bagain, dalam RIS, antara Lain adalah NIT (Negara Indonesia Timur),NSS (Negara Sumatra Selatan), NST (Negara Sumatra Timur), Bangka Belitung, Pasundan, dan Madura.

Rukia : wah, pak...saya tau kita sedang membicarakan perpecahan bangsa...tapi kalau melihat adegan tangan kedua couple didepan kita ini diputus paksa~ rasanya sedang melihat kejadian perpecahan dalam rumah tangga...

Semua: *Tertawa terbahak-bahak*

Ulqui n Grimm : *Menatap panas ke arah Rukia*

Aizen : Sudah, tenang semuanya...kita lanjutkan lagi pelajarannya. Sebagai negara boneka, ternyata terjadi ketidakpuasan dan timbul keinginan untuk benar-benar menjadi negara yang utuh, karena itu negara-negara boneka bekerjasama dengan negara diluarnya yang masih dalam milayah NKRI sekarang. Akibatnya, banyak yang beralih untuk menghadapi pihak Belanda dengan menggunakan perjuangan Diplomasi, dan perjuangan Militer. Sampai RIS bubar dan mejadi RI.

Ichigo :Perjalanan yang panjang ya pa, apakah indonesia telah merdeka setelah menjadi RI?

Aizen : ya, memang perjalanan panjang nak Ichigo...tapi itu masih belum selesai. Perjuangan RI pada Pasca Kemerdekaan dilakukan dengan gencar. Karna untuk menjadi negara yang seutuhnya dibutuhkan :

1. Wilayah

2. Rakyat

3. Pemerintahan yang berdaulat

dan

4. Pengakuan dari dunia Internasional.

Renji: Pak, kenapa untuk membuat sebuah negara diperlukan Pengakuan dari Dunia Internasional?

Aizen : pertanyaan bagus, coba kalian bayangkan, ambil saja contoh wilayah Indonesia yang pernah mau melepaskan diri.

Ishida: Aceh maksud bapak? *menarik kacamata keatas*

Aizen: Betul! Kita patut acungkan Jempol pada Presiden Adurahman Wahid loh, walau beliau 'cacat' fisik, namun kemampuan politik dan kebijaksanaannya cuma muncul 1 kali seumur hidup di Indonesia. Ketika masa Presiden Gusdur memimpin, Wilayah aceh pernah protes dan berusaha untuk keluar dari negara RI untuk menjadikan negara Aceh , Kalian tahu apa yang harus dilakukan seorang pemimpin negara untuk mencegah perpisahan antara saudara itu?

Ishida: Cara paling lazim digunakan sih, memakai perjanjian atau perundingan damai dengan pihak Aceh

Aizen : bagus, tapi tidak cukup tepat

Szayel: ah, jangan-jangan harus mengirim pasukan untuk memerangi pasukan pemberontak?

Aizen : benar juga, tapi masih belum mendekati

Semua: hening (*guru ini cara berpikirnya memang sulit ditebak, namanya juga calon politikus)

Aizen : *Senyum-senyum nahan ketawa*

Ulquiorra : Kalau saya boleh angkat bicara, ...cara terakhir dan paling ampuh adalah melalui diplomasi politik bukan?

Aizen : Benar sekali! kau memang murid yang pintar, kau boleh duduk!  
Ulquiorra : *Duduk sambil melirik ke Grimmjow yang mukanya udah kaya kucing BT kesiram air got.*

Aizen : untuk memperjelasnya, Presiden Gusdur saat itu tak mau ada pertumpahan darah. Ia menganggap orang-orang Aceh yang memberontak itu sebagai saudara setanah air, lagi pula mengirim pasukan untuk mencegah para pemberontak memakan waktu dan uang yang tak sedikit. Karena itulah Gusdur mendekati para pemimpin negara yang berkuasa dan disegani seperti Amerika,China, India, dan negara-negara lainnya untuk bersimpati pada Indonesia. Presiden Amerika pada saat itu sampai berkata tak akan mengakui Aceh sebagai negara bila lepas dari Indonesia.

Rukia: woow

Aizen : Tentu saja kata-kata yang keluar dari pemimpin negara super power ini berpengaruh bagi negara lainnya, sehingga walaupun Aceh menjadi sebuah Negara, ia tak akan diakui negara Lainnya. Hal ini berarti Aceh tak bisa berinteraksi baik perdagangan maupun hal laiinya dengan negara sedunia. Ya, Terpaksa Aceh harus masuk lagi menjadi bagian Indonesia.

Rukia: Pak Gusdur cerdik ya!

Aizen : Ya, Baliau punya visi 10 tahun kedepan...namun sayangnya bangsa kita hanya bisa melihat 1 tahun dari visi itu. Istilahnya, bila pak Gusdur sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali, kita baru bangun sore harinya. Contohnya saja, Ketika Gusdur ingin menjalin kerjasama dengan India dan China yang saat itu masih dinilai masyarakat sebagai negara miskin ,tak dapat membantu, atau masih baru sekali merdeka. Padahal Gusdur sudah tahu potensi dari kedua negara ini, dan alhasil menjadi kenyataan. China menjadi salah satu negara super power dan India merupakan negara yang sangat kaya dalam sumber alam dan tenaga manusianya.

Chad: tapi pak, bukannya presiden terfavorit itu adalah Suharto?

Aizen : ah, poling terbanyak memang memfavoritkan Soharto, karna pada zaman pak Suharto semua harga murah. Dan, seperti yang kalian tahu, kita masih negara berkembang, sehingga banyak rakyat yang pendidikannya tidak tinggi...yang penting bagi mereka adalah tidur nyaman dan makan enak. Padahal mereka tak tahu saat harga barang murah, itu karna pak Suharto sudah menjuali aset negara seperti kekayaan alam pada negara lain, yang notebenenya bila kekayaan alam itu bisa dimanfaatkan negara sendiri, kita psti sudah bisa jadi negara maju.

Rukia: iya sih, rezim Suharto kan yang saat itu korup.

Aizen : tapi, beliau masih berjasa pada kita loh, buktinyya pembangunan kita maju berkat usaha pak Suharto juga.

Grimmjow: yah, bapak...koq jadi bahas soal presiden sih? *mendengus*

Aizen :ahahaha...maaf-maaf, sedang bahas masalah politik sih...baiklah, kita lanjut ke-materi. Kita mulai dengan Pemerintah dalam arti luas maupun dan arti sempit.  
Pemerintah dalam arti luas adalah suatu pemerintah yang berdaulat sebagai gabungan semua badan atau lembaga kenegaraan yang berkuasa dan memerintah di wilayah suatu Negara meliputi badan eksekutif, legislatif dan yudikatif.  
Pemerintah dalam arti sempit adalah suatu pemerintah yang berdaulat sebagai badan atau lembaga yang mempunyai wewenang melaksanakan kebijakan Negara (eksekutif) yang terdiri dari presiden, wakil presiden, dan para menteri (cabinet).

Nah dari penjelasan saya tadi, ada yang bisa menjelaskan sistem pemerintahan negara kita?

Ichigo: *angkat tangan* saya bisa menjelaskannya , Pak!

Azen: Silahkan nak Ichigo...

Ichigo: pemerintah negara kita menganut sistem Trias Politika. Yang dimaksud dengan Trias Politika itu sendiri adalah pembagian kekuasaan menjadi Eksekutif, Legislatif, dan Yudikatif.

Aizen: Benar sekali nak Ichigo...

Nah Grimmjow-kun, kalau kau mau duduk, coba jawab pertanyaan ini. Tolong jelaskan mengenai bentuk Pemerintahan dari teori Polybios.

Grimmjow: *mikir dulu sebentar* Dalam teorinya itu disebut Cyclus Polybios, ia menyatakan bahwa bentuk pemerintahan negara mengalami pertumbuhan dan perkembangan secara siklus yaitu bentuk Monarkhi – Aristokrasi – Demokrasi akan selalu berganti–ganti dan berputar ke bentuk asal.

Aizen: Ya, benar sekali...kau boleh duduk Grimmjow-kun. Nah, sekarang pertanyaan untuk Nak Orihime...

Orihime: *ngorok*

Rukia: *Toel-toel* Woi Orihime bangun! pak Aizen manggil loe tuh!

Orihime: Hah? a-apa?

Aizen: *Senyum manis* Sudah bangun dari dunia lain Orihime-chan?

Orihime: ahahahah *ketawa akward* , ma-maaf pak...

Aizen: aku punya pertanyaan untukmu, kalau kau bisa jawab, kuperbolehkan kau tetap belajar disini bersama saya...tapi kalau tidak, untuk 2 minggu kedepan kamu harus belajar diluar kelas.

Orihime: eh? ah...i-iya, maafkan saya pak...*berkeringat dingin+meta berkaca-kaca*

Chad: *Pak Aizen ini sadis juga ternyata*

Aizen : bisa kau jelaskan perbedaan pada Monarkhi dan Republik?

Orihime:*berpikir: Monarki itu raja, sedang republik presiden...berarti...* um, bedanya itu karena...cara pemilihan kepala negaranya berbeda?

Aizen: hmm, bisa kamu jeaskan dengan lebih rinci Orihime-chan?

Orihime:Monarkhi adalah bentuk pemerintahan yang kepala negaranya itu raja yang memperoleh kedudukan berdasarkan hak waris secara turun temurun dan masa jabatannya tidak ditentukan dalam batas waktu tertentu.

um...terus kalau Republik adalah bentuk pemerintahan yang kepala negaranya adalah Presiden yang memperoleh kedudukan karena dipilih melalui pemilihan dan memegang jabatannya dalam kurun waktu tertentu.

Aizen: sepertinya kau rajin juga mempelajari materi ini...bagus, bagus...

Orihime: Ehehehe iya pak (*ya tuhan, terimakasih! gue jadi pengen nangis bombay *)

Aizen : nah sekarang pertanyaan lagi, kali ini untuk Ishida-kun...tolong kau sebut 3 macam bentuk Monarkhi

Ishida : *mengangkat kacamata dengan jari tengahnya* yang pertama adalah Monarkhi Absolut, Contoh : Perancis pada masa Louis XIV. Kedua adalah Monarkhi Konstitusional, Contoh antara lain Belanda, Inggris, Denmark, Perancis tahun 1771 – 1792, dan sebagainya. dan yang terkahir adalah Monarkhi Parlementer, Contoh antara lain adalah negara Inggris, Belanda, Belgia, Thailand, Jepang, dan sebagainya. *suara monoton*

Aizen: Bagus-bagus, kau mempelajari catatanmu dengan sungguh-sungguh...Nah sekarang ada yang bisa menjelaskan tentang bentuk pemerintahan secara siklus oleh Plato?

Szayel: Saya bisa pak!

Aizen: silahkan nak Szayel...

Szayel: Pertama siklus itu dimulai dari Aristrokrasi lalu ke Timokrasi, setelah itu beralih ke Oligarkhi lalu Demokrasi dan kembali lagi ke Aristrokrasi.

Aizen: ya benar sekali...untuk catatan tambahan , Aristrokrasi adalah Pemerintahan yang dipegang oleh beberapa orang terbaik/cerdik/ bangsawan yang kekuasaannya ditujukan untuk kepentingan umum. Kalau timokrasi sedikit berbeda, karena pemerintahan dipegang oleh sekelompok orang yang menginginkan kemashyuran dan kehormatan. Oligarki adalah pemerintahan yang dipegang sekelompok orang untuk kepentingan kelompok mereka sendiri. Demokrasi yang tentu saja kekuasaan tertingginya dipegang oleh Rakyat, dan Tyrani dimana seorang raja/ kaisar untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri...

Dicatat ya anak-anak...itu penting loh.

Chad: *mulai bergerak-gerak dikursi seperti orang kena ayan*

Hening sesaat

Ichigo: OH MY GODS! BAU APA INI?

Renji: *muntah angin* Anjrit! hoi, siapa yang kentut!?

Ishida: i..ini biogas tipe racun! uhuk! *sekalor*

Grimmjow: *jatuh kelantai terus kelepek-kelepek* Ba..Bauuu~~*desahnya menderita* (ah, Author lupa bilang, daya penciuman Grimmjow tu lebih kuat dibanding manusia Normal, tipe daya penciumannya Kiba dari Naruto gitu~)

Orihime dan Rukia: *Buru-buru menerjang jendela kaca kelas untuk keluar ruangan, yang notebenenya di lantai 2*

Szayel: *sudah pasang masker entah dari mana, terus sepertinya sudah memberikan masker cadangan ke Pak Aizen*

*Bel berbunyi*

Aizen: ...Belajar yang rajin ya, nanti lusa akan ada sesi tanya jawab lagi. Untuk menambah pengetahuan kalian, saya sarankan untuk membaca materi lebih dulu atau mencari lewat internet. *Keluar kelas*

Szayel: wow, bisa-bisanya guru ini bertindak seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa...aku salut...

Ulquiorra: *sembari tadi diem terus seperti tak kena efek*

Szayel :Kau tak apa-apa Ulqui-kun?

Ulquiorra: *tidak menjawab*

Szayel:...hei, Ulqui? *menoel-noel*

Ulquiorra: *tubuh jatuh dan terbujur kaku, sepertinya dia pingsan dan kram secara bersamaan setelah menghirup biogas tadi*

Chad: *dalam hati berkata: Maaf teman-teman...aku lagi sakit perut...tak bisa kutahan! tapi aku malu kalau harus kasih tau kesemua...pokoknya maaf!*

bersambung

btw, ada yang nyadar ga kalu fic ini sedikit terlihat tidak niat buatnya?

Ya, gimana ya...habis, Author tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pelajaran PKN. Jadi garing gini deh jadinya. Dan berhubung mata pelajaran garing disambung dengan guru yang sama -sama garing...jadinya chap 2 ini garing krenyes-krenyes deh.

Untuk mata pelajaran yang berikutnya...ada saran Kimia atau Fisika, tapi saya ga masuk jurusan IPA jadi ga tau juga ya...wkwkwk.

yah Spoiler saja *plak!* pelajaran berikutnya mungkin adalah...um, antara Olahraga atau Inggris. wkwkwk, kehabisan ide nih.

Anyway, tolong Saran dan Review anda-anda sekalian~ Para reader tercinta yang budiman~~~*dilempar popcorn*

Tunggu chapter berikutnya!


End file.
